concierto y sexo es lo mismo!
by zhawn
Summary: son cuatro historias creadas por mi perversa mente. quinto CAP "INSEPARABLES!"
1. Chapter 1

Son cuatro historias cortas que no tienen nada q ver con cada cap q suba, es algo de mi mente torcida, pro favor opinen y si no les gusta díganmelo por favor )

* * *

CONCIERTO Y SEXO, ES LO MISMO!

Respiración agitada, gritos llegando casi al orgasmo, millones de sensaciones en un segundo, tanto placer en un sólo lugar. Pero más increíble que una sola persona haga sentir eso a millones.

Movimiento de cadera, miradas sensuales, acercamientos provocativos, labios tentadores.

Otra vez gritos ensordecedores, otro acercamiento pero esta vez más intimo, toque de labios con un poco de saliva en el cuello de su guitarrista. Millones de gritos llegando al clímax.

Labios rojos, miradas lujuriosas, respiración agitada, sabanas revueltas, lucha entre quien dominara esta noche, risas llenas de placer, piel contra piel, movimientos de caderas, ambos llegando al clímax.

_-me siento como en uno de los conciertos._

_-yo igual pero la diferencia es que sólo me haces vibrar a mi además tu y yo llegaremos al paraíso por segunda vez en esta noche_


	2. REFLEJO

EL ANTERIOR HABLA DE LOS CHIKOS DE TOKIO HOTEL. LAS CUATRO HISTORIAS SERÁN DE ELLOS. )

* * *

REFLEJO

No podía creer lo que veía, jamás pensó ver algo así, todo era tan irreal. Quiso detenerlo pero él se lo impidió, se agarro el cabello desesperado al no poder hacer algo, mientras veía cómo se "daba los toques finales" no pudo contener una pequeña lágrima que acaricio su mejilla y él no podía hacer nada ¡nada!

Él sólo lo había dejado observar…sólo eso… observar, sentía tanta impotencia_-¿Cómo podía ser la gente tan cruel?-_había fallado, no pudo defenderlo_._

Cuando él paró dejo caer las afiladas tijeras de sus finas manos y se miro por primera vez al espejo, jamás había sentido tanto odio hacia si mismo. ¡Jamás!

Pero en esos momentos quería romper el espejo en mil pedazos y así perder su nuevo reflejo. Tenia el rostro limpio pero cansado, suspiro y miro hacia el techo, pensando que ahora todo estaba "bien" ya no habría malas interpretaciones. Ya no mas dolor, ya no mas humillaciones, ya no mas preguntas incomodas, ya no mas sentir vació, "raro", eso ya no. Volteo a ver a su otro reflejo y…

_-ahora ya no me dirán maricon, Tomy._

Un silencio aterrador, luego un sonido de rodillas al chocar con el piso.

…_perdóname, perdóname por no haberte defendido…_

Lagrimas cayendo de nuevo, esta vez chocando con las palmas de unas manos temblorosa y ahora sin importar contenerlas.


	3. SELLO

SELLO

"_creo que lo ideal y lo mejor será que los separe por un tiempo"_

_-¡jamás!_

"_creo que lo ideal y lo mejor será que los separe por un tiempo"_

_-eso no lo permitiré._

"_creo que lo ideal y lo mejor será que los separe por un tiempo"_

_-¡que noo! ¿Acaso es estupido? ¡NO!_

Juguetes tirados, muñecos sin cabeza, ropa esparcida por donde fuera. La habitación mostraba ese aspecto.

_-¿Por qué quieren separarnos?, no hicimos nada malo… ¿acaso es malo besarnos?, ¡estupido psicólogo_!

Besos, sólo eran eso, ¡besos! Siempre se los habían dado pero esta vez fueron más allá de un simple beso. Esta vez fueron caricias tímidas, todo iba de maravilla pero tenia que llegar Simone, _¡diablos_!

Ahora querían separarlos y Tom no dejaba de pensar en lo último que dijo el psicólogo.

_-pero hasta creen que lo conseguirán_.

_-¿Tomy?, ¿pu-puedo pasar?_

_-ya estas adentro._

_- ¡no quiero que nos separen!, mañana vienen los abuelos por… mi. Escuche a mamá llamándolos y pidiéndolos ese favor. Tomy, no dejes que me lleven no quiero separarme de ti._

Dicen que cuando una persona esta desesperada hace cosas desesperadas, sin saber cómo exactamente iba tomado de la mano de su gemelo corriendo, ambos iban corriendo sin rumbo fijo, empezaban a cansarse pero ambos sabían que si paraban los encontrarían y los separarían. Antes sólo planeaban hacerlo por "un tiempo" ahora era seguro que seria de por vida y eso ninguno estaba dispuesto acceder.

_-aaa…ah T-tom, e-es toy cansado._

_-lo se bill, p-pero si paramos n- nos separaran. ¿Quieres eso?_

Nunca había visto una mirada tan penetrante, tan segura era una mirada de… fervor.

_-¡NUNCA!, tienes razón, hay que seguir caminando, Tomy._

_-gracias billy- _otro beso, pero este no era cualquier beso, "_era su sello_". el sello de su promesa de que siempre estarán juntos sin importar lo que pasará, habían nacidos juntos y morirían juntos. No importaba la edad, la perdida de inocencia. El tiempo se había detenido con el sello de su promesa.

"_por siempre juntos"_


	4. ACTUACIÓN

_GRACIAS, POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EN ESPECIAL A KANON UNIMO.__ME ALEGRO MUCHO SABER Q LES GUSTAN MIS HISTORIAS, Y LES AGRADEZCO MAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS IMPORTANTISIMOS COMENTARIOS, DE NUEVO GRACIAS .!!_

* * *

ACTUACIÓN

"_bien y díganos por favor ¿cómo se siente ahora que es solista?"_

_-¡genial!, es una gran experiencia, se podría decir que estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vidas, no lo cambiaria nunca-dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas._

_-"¡caray!, eso no me lo esperaba, eso quiere decir que cuando estaba en Tokio hotel… ¿no fue la mejor etapa de su vida?"-pregunto suspicaz el conductor._

_-mmm si, ¡exacto! No fue la mejor etapa de mi vida creo que fue algo… no muy bien planeado, era un niño aun, cuando se formo la banda y…aun no sabía bien lo quería-volvió a decir con otra de sus perfectas sonrisas._

_-"bueno, este… ¿pero no extraña los escenarios con sus compañeros?... ¿con su hermano?"-dijo aun mas sorprendido._

_-no. Simplemente no, cuando estaba con ellos no podía expresarme al 100 ¡odio que me limiten! Además yo quería otras cosas y ellos igual, así que teníamos que hacer algo al respecto y así fue que lo hicimos, cada quien por su camino._

_-"eh, este…si, claro, claro. Pero no me ha respondido la otra pregunta ¿no extraña a su hermano? Tenia entendido que ustedes era muy unidos, tal vez por ser gemelos pero…_

_-¡estas en un error!- lo interrumpe fingiendo una sonrisa amable- mi hermano y yo somos completamente diferentes, somos tan opuestos, eso fue idea de las fans de Tokio hotel, crearse algo que en realidad no era. No por ser mi gemelo teníamos que ser compatibles en todo, jajaja eso es absurdo._

_-"¿entonces nunca se llevaron bien?"_

_-mmm digamos que nos tolerábamos._

_-"¿todo fue…publicidad?"_

_-ahh… me da pena admitirlo pero no quiero que sigan pensando mentiras pero si, así es, todo era publicidad, ya sabes…decían que llamaría mas la atención una "relación muy unida de hermanos" y todo eso y cómo te repito yo era muy niño y me deje llevar por la corriente-dijo con una mueca de decepción._

_-"¡vaya! y eso incluye su antiguo estilo, ¿cierto?"_

_-aja, decían que así llamaríamos aun mas la atención, así que me deje hacer de todo, kilos de maquillaje, un asombroso cabello, pero eso ( gracias a Dios) termino-otra risa pero esta vez de ambos._

_-bien, y cómo sabemos que esta vez no es lo mismo, este quiero decir… ¿cómo saber si no es mentira?"-pregunto serio._

_-esta vez soy sincero, nunca me gusto mentirles a las fans, fue por eso que deje la banda. Ahora quiero demostrar mi verdadero yo- finalizo con la mirada seria viendo hacia l a cámara para darle paso a su característica sonrisa._

_-"y sin maquillaje"._

_-jajaja, también sin maquillaje._

_- nos da mucho gusto que viniera esta noche, le deseamos lo mejor cómo solista, (aun que no lo necesita) sus ventas son geniales, gracias por estar con nosotros"._

_- es un placer._

_-"señores estuvo con nosotros Bill Kaulitz y buenas noches"._

Arrojo su tennis al televisor_-¡eres un maldito falso!-_había pasado tantas cosas en tan sólo un año, la separación de la banda_-¡la estupida decisión!_, por que eso es lo que fue. Pensó de Bill.

Jamás se imagino que él, su pequeño hermanito los traicionara_, "me traiciono"._pensó con dolor.

Todas esas promesas, de fidelidad de "_hasta la eternidad_" por muy patético que se escuchara. Las canciones que le cantaba, los coqueteos en los escenarios, las miradas de desesperación cuando no lo miraba incluso cuando lo pateaba le gustaba que lo hiciera por que así demostraba que se había dado cuenta de que no le había hecho caso.

"_¿Qué paso con su hermano?" "¿su alma gemela?" "¿su otra mitad?"_ no lo entendía y así sería.

Le venían a la mente imágenes de él mismo arrodillado enfrente de su hermano rogándole que no se fuera que no lo dejara, que no le hiciera esto a él.

_-"pensé que me amabas"._

_-eso fue antes, además lo nuestro fue un error nunca debió a ver pasado es…antinatural._

_-¿antinatural?, ¿antinatural, amarte más que mi jodida vida?_

_-¡ay Tom, no empieces por favor!_

Aun tenía muy grabado esa conversación la última vez que habló con él. Ahora no quería verlo ni en pintura, pero ese mismo día se entero de que le harían una entrevista y quiso verla. _-"veamos que mentiras dices maldito bastardo_"

_-"mmm digamos que nos tolerábamos"- si, claro y también cuando te cogía, ¿no?- mentiroso._

Todos los besos que se dieron a escondidas_, "también eran mentiras"_, bellas caricias prohibidas, "_también eran mentiras_", miradas de honestidad, _"también fueron mentiras", n_oches sin dormir por contemplarse mutuamente, _"también eran mentiras_", lagrimas derramadas cada vez que pensaba que ya no le correspondía, _"también fueron mentiras_".

_-debiste ser actor Billy, siempre te gusto que te maquillaran- _dijo casi riendo mientras iba por otra botella de licor.

…_siempre te gusto el rubor en tus mejillas, siempre…_


	5. inseparables!

Inseparables!

Le venían a la mente mil colores y formas de los estampados. Estaba muy emocionada, ellos pronto llegaran "_sólo dos semanas_"- pensó mientras sonreía.

Volvió hojear la revista sobre de corados y ninguna le gustaba, todos eran muy "_ñoño_"- dijo riendo.

Aventó la revista en la mesa de centro y miro hacia la ventana ya empezaba hacer frío el cielo estaba gris.

Con un poco de pereza se levanto del cómodo sofá para ir a la cocina por un delicioso té caliente.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cocina miro el reloj que tenia colocado aun lado de la alacena. Aun faltaba 3 horas para que él saliera, decepcionada tomó una taza, preparo el agua y se sentó.

Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la casa, sabía que esa "bella armonía" que estaba disfrutando en esos momentos se terminaría y eso seria dentro de poco, cuando "_ellos lleguen_".

Toda esa paz se esfumaría pero no le importaba, los había estado esperando por tanto tiempo y por fin los conocería. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Le habían dicho que no sería fácil, pero eso no le interesaba (por ahora) ya quería conocerlos, ¡ya quería abrazarlos!

De pronto sintió cómo algo hacia que su estomago se alzara, toco la parte donde se estaba alzando.

-¡ahhh, Dios!-exclamo algo nerviosa.

Otro dolor, sentía cómo su piel se estiraba con cada movimiento.

-¡DIOS!, hoy están muy inquietos, ¿verdad?-pregunto ahora con ambas manos se tocaba donde se alzaba ahora con mas fuerza la piel.

-aaaahhh- dio un grito de dolor, era muy fuerte.

-niños por favor- dijo jadeando, el dolor cada vez se hacia más intenso.

Quiso levantarse pero los dolores se lo impedían _" pero aun falta_" se repetía mentalmente.

-¡ahhhh, dio míos!- dio otro un grito de dolor no pudo mas y se dejo caer al suelo, no

Dejaba de tocarse su estomago, acariciándolo con desesperación cómo si así los dolores fueran a pasar rápido.

_"tengo que llamarlo_" pensó, a punto de desmayarse " _tengo que hacerlo_"..."_sólo un poco mas" _" _por favor niños esperen_... vista nublada de pronto alguien apago las luces fue lo ultimo q vio.

_"ella esta bien."_

"_¿y los niños?"_

_"también lo están, los tres están muy bien, lo q paso fue que su esposa tuvo una fuerte contracción. Pero aun no es el momento, será mejor que descanse._

"_si, si. Gracias doctor"_

"_de nada"_

En la habitación había tres camas más pero sólo dos estaban ocupadas en una de ellas esta su esposa. Se veía pálida pero con el rostro sereno como si nunca hubiera tenido esos terribles dolores; había llegado temprano a la casa no quería quedarse ni un minuto mas en el trabajo quería llegar rápido a casa para estar con ellos, cómo una familia, pero lo q encontró fue a su esposa semiinconsciente tirada en el piso de la cocina.

Y ahora estaba aquí, viendo dormir a su esposa, sus suegros no tenían cinco minutos de haberse marchado del hospital, que ellos amablemente se ofrecieron a acompañarlo un rato más, pero él no quiso. Sabía que ellos también tenían que descansar además era su esposa sus hijos y él tenia que estar con ellos.

Todos le decían que no seria nada fácil cuidarlos y ahora serian dos bocas más que alimentar," _doble carga_" pensó, mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

Tendría que pedir un aumento, no podría con los gastos de los niños, "¿_como le haría_?" si que seria una tarea muy complicada.- ¿que haremos simone?-dijo al tomar la mano de su esposa y besarla. Vio como abría los ojos y emocionado pregunto:

-¿cómo estas cielo?

-hola, estoy bien, gracias...ah... ¡No, la verdad no! me esta matando la espalda, jaja, dios este si que fue fuerte-dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-lo sé, el doctor ya me lo dijo, pero que aun no es el momento de que " los conozcamos"- dijo con una sonrisa.

-pensé que ya era la hora, admito que ya quería conocerlos, pero parece que ellos aun no quieren salir.

-vamos cielo, tan sólo faltan dos semanas, se irán como agua. ¡Tranquila!- dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

-lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya no aguanto la espalda, ¡es en serio! ya no puedo dormir, ya no puedo casi caminar... ahhh...

-¿simone...te... estas quejando de nuestros hijos?- pregunto fingiendo dolor.

- ¡ay george! ya t quiero ver en mi posición, ya me gustaría verte con todo esto- dijo mientras señalaba su prominente vientre.

- por mi no hay problema si quieres cambiamos cuando TU quieras.

- tonto, no es gracioso, pero... aun que a veces este muerta de cansancio me gusta sentir sus movimientos, es precioso saber q dos vidas están creciendo dentro de mi.

-¡ay cariño!

- y también se que estas preocupado, t escuche preguntarme que haríamos, y no lo se, estoy asustada ¿y si no soy una buena madre?, ¿y si no podremos críalos bien?, ¿y si falló?,… ¿y si no me quieren?- dicho esto empezó a llorar.

-p-ero Simone cariño, ¿que dices? ¡Claro que serás una buena madre! de eso jamás, escúchame bien, jamás he tenido duda, ¡jamás!, se que nuestros hijos han sido bendecidos con tener una buena madre, vamos Simone, no digas esas cosas todo saldrá bien ambos podremos con los niños yo me encargare de todo tu preocúpate por la decoración del cuarto.-dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-gr-gracias cariño, ¡soy una tonta! se que podremos con estos peques, es sólo...que la gente y...

-ignora a la gente Simone- interrumpe algo enojado a su esposa- se que la gente habla y habla y les fascina meterse en vidas ajenas pero no debemos dejarnos influenciar por sus comentarios, admito que a mi igual unos me hacen pensar y lo peor que me hacen dudar de mi, pero cuando estoy cerca de ti y sentir sus corazoncitos latir cuando te acaricio tu pancita, se que todo saldrá bien lo se, amor.

-ohh george, tienes razón, no podemos defraudarlos, ¡TE AMO!- dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios de su esposo.

-yo igual te amo Simone, ¡LOS AMOS!- dijo mientras le correspondía el beso a su esposa y posaba una mano el vientre de ella acariciándola tiernamente.

Tres días después Simone dio a luz a dos saludables niños. El parto había sido algo complicado pero al final todo salió como se esperaba. Ahora había pasado casi un mes desde la llegada de los gemelos.

-son preciosos, son unos angelitos, ¿cómo se llama el de tu izquierda?- pregunto una amiga de Simona. Esa tarde había ido una vieja amiga de ella a visitarla, quería conocer a los gemelos de su amiga, el frío no le impidió visitarla.

-se llama Tom, y el de mi derecha Bill.

-ohh, q bellos nombres, ¿puedo cargar ah... Bill?-pregunto mientras estiraba los brazos.

-¡claro!

La mujer tomó con mucho cuidado a Bill,- ¡oh por dios esta divino!, jamás había visto algo tan precioso-decía sin dejar de mirar los ojos del bebé que estaban cerrados.

- yo tampoco, en serio que son hermosos, ajja y no lo digo por ser su madre, pero estas manitas, tan pequeñas, esas mejillas tan rosaditas. ¡Los amo!

-yo igual los amos y eso que no son míos, jajaja ¿me regalas a bill? -dijo mientras le sostenía la diminuta manita.

-¡si, claro! No darás ni dos pasos fuera de la habitación cuando ya estarás regresándome a Bill. Tom no te dejaría que t lo llevaras.

-¿por que dices eso?

- son casi ¡inseparables!

-¿en serio?-pregunto sorprendida.

-si, además de que no les gusta estar distanciados por mucho tiempo no se por que pero ya llevo tres semanas intentando separarlos, ponerlos a cada uno en su cuna, pero no dejan de llorar no quieren estar separados. Así que aun duermen juntos.

-ohh, eso es muy tierno, ¡son muy unidos! ¡Que bello!- de pronto Bill comenzó a llorar desesperado.

- tranquilo, bebe aquí esta tu mama, no pasa nada, ¡shhh…!

-no gastes palabras dulces- dijo Simone burlonamente mientras se levantaba de la mecedora con Tom que tenia un conjunto azul con su gorrito que igual hacia juego. Lo llevo a la cuna lo tapo con su cobija amarilla, pero en seguida al escuchar los berridos de su hermano empezó a llorar igual, Simone suspiro y luego sonrió " sabia q eso pasaría" pensó.

- karla, pásame a Bill por favor.

-¿eh? si, si. Toma- le extendió al bebé para que lo cargara aliviada. Bill aun seguía llorando y ahora era algo insoportable la habitación con los dos bebes llorando.

-tal vez tiene hambre. O frío, este clima es muy duro para ellos, ¡oh, ya se! de seguro tiene algo en la ropa y...

- no, karla no- interrumpió a su amiga con una sonrisa mientras aun tenia a Bill en brazos que ese día estaba vestido de amarillo igual con el mismo gorrito cómo Tom y no dejaba de llorar y cada llanto era mas fuerte lo mismo pasaba con Tom.

-¿entonces?- pregunto algo fastidiada por el llanto casi ensordecedor de los gemelos.

- ¿Qué no me entendiste?

-si, pero la verdad no lo creo.

-mmm. Entonces… ¿quieres saber el motivo?-pregunto burlonamente.

- ¡por favor!- dijo alzando la voz.

Simone le dio un tierno beso en la frente de Bill que aun lloraba y se acerco a la cuna donde esta Tom, lo coloco con cuidado aun lado de su hermano mayor y cómo por arte de magia los gemelos dejaron de llorar, ahora tenían un cara relajada. "la misma cara de angelitos"

-¡te lo dije! no les gusta estar separados por mucho tiempo.

- ¡dios mío! retiro lo dicho de llevarme a mi casa alguno de tus hijos.

-jajaja, ¡te lo dije! Tomy, no dejaría que te llevaras a Bill, empezaría a llorar como hace unos minutos.

-si, y con eso ¡basta! créeme que sus llantos no son nada lindos. No quiero quedarme sorda.

- ¡ay eres una exagerada!

Se acerco a la cuna de los gemelos y vio que dormían placidamente, cómo si no hubiera pasado nada.

- no te preocupes tomy, no me voy a llevar a tu hermano- dijo burlonamente mientras volteaba a ver a la madre de los gemelos algo seria.

-¿crees que esto sea normal?

- se lo que piensas, amiga y si, no sabes como deseo con todo el corazón de que siempre estén juntos, eso me da paz y sobre todo tranquilidad.

-Eso dices ahora, además de seguro que cuando crezcan se separan y no querrán verse ni en pintura, así son los niños de ahora.

- no lo creo, se que ellos estarán juntos por siempre lo se.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a los gemelos dormir. Salió de la habitación con su amiga.

Ella sabia que sus hijos estarían juntos por siempre lo supo desde la primera vez que los vio.

"**ustedes son uno**"

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro q les gustara se que dije q serian 4 pero bueno creo q uno extra no hace daño, espero q les guste y me dejen un comentario )

Bai bai ..!!


End file.
